Memoar
by LastMelodya
Summary: Terima kasih, telah membuat perasaan ini berjalan statis––hingga saat ini/Terima kasih telah merubah persaan ini––dari kebutannya saat itu/Karena ada beberapa hal yang berjalan statis, atau pun berubah/AT/Short-fic/NaruSaku/RnR, please?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AT, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), implied __**NaruSaku**_

**©LastMelodya**

Hanya sebuah _**fanfic**_ pendek, yang masih terlampaui jauh dari kata sempurna…

**.**

**M**e**m**oa**r**

_Karena ada beberapa hal yang berjalan statis, atau pun berubah…_

…_seperti kita_

**.**

Gadis itu mengenalinya pada cinta. Sebuah adjektif _absurd_, juga analogi tak terwujud. Sebuah rasa tak terduga, dan fragmen tanpa kata.

Dulu, ia hanyalah seorang yang terasingi. Pembuat onar yang dibenci, menonjolkan diri hanya demi sebuah perhatian kecil. Ia tak pernah tahu rasanya dikasihi. Seperti terlahir dalam sebuah kutukan, kasih kedua orang tuanya pun tak sekali pun ia rasakan.

Orang-orang bilang, ialah si pembawa sial. Monster rubah yang pernah merusak penjuru desa. Bahkan mengorbankan orang tuanya sendiri. Terkadang, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi rasa was-was. Takut-takut dimana saat ia tidur, sang monster akan bangkit dan mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia hanya takut tak akan pernah dapat kembali lagi.

Selalu begitu.

Naruto ingat, monster itu juga pernah menyakiti sang gadis. Menggores bahu ringkih gadis itu yang berniat menyadarkannya. Namun memang sial, dirinya kalap. Saat itu, sang monster berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Dan ia tak mau lagi.

"Melamun, Naruto?"

Ia mengangkat wajah, memusatkan kedua _sapphire_-nya pada _emerald_ di depan sana. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Senyum yang membuatnya tergila-gila, mendamba. Senyum yang tak terdefinisi harganya. Senyum yang terindah.

Naruto balas tersenyum, meskipun tahu mungkin senyumnya tak berarti begitu banyak untuk sang gadis. "Ya, sedikit."

Gadis itu mendekat, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa tumpukkan dokumen pada meja kerjanya. Menghampirinya yang kini tengah berada di depan jendela besar, jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah Konoha.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia dapat menghirup sekilas aroma _cherry_ yang khas saat gadis itu tepat berada di sebelahnya. Ikut memandang hamparan malam Konoha di luar sana. Sekali ia melihat siluet itu, seolah pandangannya tak dapat terlepas lagi. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang berdiri menghadap jendela, dengan hembusan angin malam yang memainkan helai rambut merah muda pendeknya menjadi sebuah perpaduan objek paling sempurna dari semua objek yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Tak tahan, ia mengulurkan kedua lengan kekarnya untuk merengkuh pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan dari tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kurus gadis itu. Aroma itu semakin menguat kala ujung hidungnya menyentuh lembut sisi leher sang gadis.

"Memikirkanmu.". jawabnya pelan.

Bahu sang gadis terguncang, membuat Naruto tersadar gadis itu tengah tertawa kecil. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan kedua lengannya disambut. Gadis itu ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto tidak tahu, kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebahagia ini. Selama hidupnya sudah begitu banyak dirasanya sembilu tertoreh. Namun, kali ini semuanya seperti terhempas begitu saja. Hanya menjadikannya sebuah kenangan pahit.

Dulu sekali, ia pernah mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Hokage. Segala cacian dan makian ia terima dengan hati baja saat itu. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang meremehkannya, hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak sial pembawa onar. Si monster menyeramkan yang tak layak mendapatkan kasih sayang, barangkali secuil pun.

Dan ia pun membuktikannya.

Setelah perang besar atas kemenangannya terhadap Pain, seluruh warga desa seolah berbalik memujinya. Ia dianggap bak pahlawan yang telah melindungi desa. Semua mendambanya, tanpa terkecuali. Dan tak lama setelah kejadian itu, juga terlibatnya dalam perang dunia ninja terakhir, ia resmi di lantik menjadi seorang Hokage. Menggantikan Tsunade yang sudah terlalu rapuh di balik penampilannya yang bak tak pernah layu.

Tapi, Naruto ingat, hanya ada satu orang yang dirasa tulus padanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang memeluknya saat ia akhirnya berhasil melindungi desa saat itu.

Bayangan Haruno Sakura yang berjalan tenang kerahnya, memukulnya dengan pernyataan 'Kau benar-benar ceroboh', dan kemudian memeluknya diantara semua pandangan warga Konoha dengan sebuah ucapan 'Terimakasih'.

Dan segalanya terlihat lebih baik hari itu.

"Kau melamun lagi, _baka_!"

Sebuah cubitan kecil yang bersarang pada lengannya kembali membuat Naruto tersadar. Ia kembali memeluk erat sahabat yang telah menjadi gadisnya ini.

"Sakura-_chan_." Ujarnya lirih diantara helaian rambut gadis itu.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan. Terima kasih karena tetap bertahan disini. Terima kasih karena akhirnya menyambut perasaan ini.

Dan terima kasih, telah membuat perasaan ini berjalan statis–

…hingga saat ini.

Terima kasih, terima kasih.

…

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Pelukan pria itu semakin erat, membuat genangan air di kedua netranya memaksa mengalir pada kedua belah pipinya.

Ia merasakan telapak tangan besar Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Menghapus bulir-bulir air yang tengah menganak sungai disana. Ia menoleh, menangkap wajah pria yang paling di kasihinya itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Naruto."

Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan pada bibir lembut pria itu. Merasakan desiran hebat yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Membuat tangan Naruto kembali setia menghapusnya dan memindahkan kecupan pada kedua kelopak matanya.

Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku selama ini. Terima kasih karena selalu siap menjadi sandaranku. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menungguku begitu lama.

Dan terima kasih, telah merubah perasaan ini–

…dari segala kebutaannya saat itu.

Terima kasih, terima kasih.

**-FIN-**

**Author's note:**

Hello minna^^ LastMelodya disini. Ah, rindu sekali menulis tentang NaruSaku seperti ini. Dan, sungguh, membayangkan pada akhirnya mereka bersatu di _canon_ itu benar-benar bikin hati menghangat:')

Bangga sama Naruto yang masih mempertahankan perasaannya hingga saat ini. Cepat atau lambat, Sakura pasti akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Tanpa ragu.

Untuk **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**. This is for y'all:'D

**LastMelodya**


End file.
